Collection of Stories
by kitkat2150
Summary: Collection of stories with every single character in it. some range from K to M so please read the bold print first.
1. Frustrating Ordeals K

**BenXJulie BEN 10,000 ERA Rated G**

Ben held his head in frustration as he sat on her bed.

He waited for her to come back in so they could start again. Yelling and Fighting; that's all they ever did these days. She came back in.

Slowly.

Gently.

Ben couldn't help but wonder why she stuck around. She looked down at him. Bit her lip then passed him a glass of water. Ben stared at it for a while before standing up and placing it on her nightstand. He towered over her. intimidating her but Julie smiled and took a step in. She kissed him on his lips. After such a frustrating ordeal they were finally happy. Ben looked down at her stomach.

7 months pregnant.

"Ken," Julie said.

"Ken?" Ben smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. Julie cuddled up to him and Ben wrapped an arm around her.

"I like that name"


	2. Trophy K

**MichaelXGwen ULTIMATE ALIEN ERA- if Michael had Gwen.**

** Trophy**

He could stare at her for hours on end. She was perfect simply and undeniable. He took a step up to her and caressed her cheek. Her eyes winced slightly confirming that she was still dreaming. 'dreaming of what?' Michael asked himself. He could always find out but most of the time he didn't want to know. He liked her in this state. Delicate. His. He watched her wince her eyes for the forth time. Fifth time. Until she finally woke up. She opened her eyes and slowly raised her head. She was caught off-guard.

Like always.

Her eyes still seemed to sparkle in the moonlight though. He liked that about her. He watched her gleaming emerald eyes reflect the moonlight from the water. It was his own little t-v show and he enjoyed every moment of it.

"What's a matter?" He asked her in a caring manner. Gwen let her tired eyes slide shut and let her arms relax in the metal binding them to the wall.

He smiled at her.

His own little trophy.


	3. Alone Nights K

**JulieXGwen ULTIMATE ALIEN ERA K+**

**Alone Nights**

She couldn't help but wonder what might've been. Between them. Ben huddled up to her as she watched the scene in front of her. The two were fighting again. Bickering over an ordeal that they had for the past couple of weeks.

"I just wanna visit" The redhead raised her voice. "I already told you, No" That was it. Final. Julie cringed her eyes. She could tell she was dying on the inside. She deserved so much better than him. 'Me' Julie thought. 'She deserves me' Julie placed her arm out and placed it on Gwen's shoulder.

She could feel Gwen touch her hand with her opposite one.

"You okay Gwen?" She asked gently. She just nodded and kept her head down caressing Julie's hand. Kevin took a glimpse towards them as he drove. He shook his head and pulled up right outside Gwen's house. Gwen got out slowly and walked to the front door.

Julie glared at Kevin.

"What?" Kevin hissed through his teeth. She undid her seatbelt and opened the car door walking toward where the redhead was going. She noticed the redhead stop look around in her pocket for keys then tap her knuckles on the door. Julie raced up to her as quick as she could. She grabbed her shoulders and in one instance kissed her on the lips.

The door opened and there stood Frank Tennyson. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the floor. Both Ben and Kevin's jaws dropped. "I knew it" Kevin banged his fist on the steering wheel. Julie pulled away. She looked up to the shocked Antodyte and smiled.

"Night, Gwen," She told her and walked off. A smile pursued it's way around Gwen's lips. The air was filled with mischief and all that was left was for her mother to come down stairs and look upon the scene with the simple yet furious words.

"GWENDOLYN TENNYSON, YOU ARE GROUNDED"


	4. Not the same M

**CharmcasterX Gwen **

**M RATED **

**Not the same**

She hit the ground hard dazed and confused. She attempted to get back up but she couldn't; she was in too much pain. She heard the thundering of feet scurry past her racing to get away.

"Yeah, you better run" She heard a girl scream. The redhead huddled herself more tightly. A cold night in an alleyway will do that to you. She didn't mean to go in there. In fact she was dragged in. She felt a shadow cast over her beaten and bruised body. She opened her blackened-eyes only to see a blur. She huddled herself up into a foetal position and shivered more and more. "Gwen," She heard her name being called. It was a soft and gently voice. "Gwen?" It was called again. She felt a delicate hand come placed on her cheek. She tried to make a sound. Tell the person that she was alright but it came out as a hoarse whimper. She couldn't get the thought off her mind.

How could she of let her guard down like that. Only an hour ago she had met a nice polite man around her age in the library. He was smart. Nerd smart and harmless. He looked nervous when he approached her in the library. Shaking voice and everything. When the library closed he was nice enough to escort Gwen home though she refused constantly but he continued. He didn't seem like the type of guy. Until they passed an alleyway 2 blocks away from her house he had tried to 'lay it on her,' He pushed her into an alleyway and up against a wall. He kissed her on the lips causing a muffled scream. Her hands lit up in defence only they were shot down as quick as they had come as she was slapped.

Harshly.

She grabbed onto the side of the bin trying to remain awake. Her vision was so fuzzy. She was grabbed and quickly face-planted the floor. She could feel her clothes trying to be tared off from her fragile body but still she didn't give in. She shot her hand up in the air causing a flash of light to illuminate the scene. That's when she noticed the rest of them. A whole gang. With weapons.

'Oof' She felt a pipe smash into her ribs. She hit the ground but still continued to get back up. She could hear the men squabbling over her on who gets first dibs. She tried to get up but she was punched in the mouth and kicked in the stomach. Again and again she tried but to no avail. They had nearly got what they wanted in the end if not for her saviour.

A blanket came down around the redhead. She tried to pull herself under it and hide from the rest of the world. Her saviour didn't let her though. They pulled her up gently and in a flash she felt the wind and the rain stop all at once. She felt warm and cosy. She felt herself being placed down gently onto a leather sofa. It was cold but she didn't complain. A cloth came down on her cheek cleaning her up. She moaned lightly. She could feel as though a happy gaze were staring down at her.

She opened her eyes to see a white haired girl. Her breathing stiffened. She tried to get up and away but it was no use. She held her down. Tightly. "Charmcaster?" The redhead breathed out and closed her eyes. She didn't answer her she continued to clean her up. "Why'd you save me?" Gwen asked trying to get up but found it difficult. The purple eyed girl placed a hand on Gwen's ribs.

It glowed and in an instance the gash had healed.

Gwen placed her hand to where she had been shanked by the switch blade. She didn't even know she had got stabbed. The witch spent the rest of the night in silence until she finally gave the redhead an answer.

"Now we're even" Charmcaster stated getting up and walking over to the sink washing the blood off her hands. Gwen smiled and laid back down. "we're far from even" Gwen told her croakily. Charmcaster smiled at the reflection of her in the mirror. To her the redhead seemed so comfortable. She walked back over to her and sat down across from her watching the pale redhead.

"I feel like crap" She smiled croakily chuckling lightly. Charmcaster smiled. "That's how your suppose to feel" Charmcaster gave her a toothy grin. Charmcaster winced her eyes when she felt an unsightly presence. Company. She sighed. "Don't take this personal, Red but-" She grabbed the girls hair and pressed her lips against hers. Gwen stared in shock as Charmcaster smiled as she took a step back and disappeared. In an instance Ben and Kevin burst threw the door.

"Gwen, Oh thank god you're okay" Kevin walked over to her kissing her on the lips. It wasn't the same.


End file.
